The Sting
by kepc
Summary: With a large Gungellan fresh contract in the bag Stevie shouts the Drover's girls out for drinks and a meal at the pub. The Kilarney crew are there to and a friendly wager begins which twists and turns throughout the night and the pub. Stevie and Alex head up a major Sting of all their friends and neighbours. With a surprising twist at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**_Just a little two shot of my favourite characters Stevie and Alex . _**

**_There is no timeline to it, so characters are just tossed together even though in the series they may not have been together at the same time or place._**

**_It is after all fan fiction so we do as we please:) _**

**_Always keen for a wager Stevie and Alex set up all of their friends and neighbours in a brilliant STING..._**

_..._

It's a rowdy night at the Gungellan pub and the Drover's girls are in top form.

Having just secured a huge contract for Gungellan fresh Stevie has shouted the girls to a congratulatory meal and drinks for all of their hard work.

Tess and Nick are weeks away from marrying and have joined the crew along with the Kilarney boys for a Friday night let down.

Having only met his half brother Marcus a few months back Alex is surprised when he turns up unannounced but drags him along to the social night at the pub regardless.

...

Half way through the night the boys are sitting together and talk turns to eligible females in the room.

A point scoring begins and they laugh and joke about which girls would be worthy of their attentions and affections.

Alex listens but remains detached as Marcus, Riley, Patrick and Dave plus a couple of Alex's mates quickly eliminate and elevate potential women.

Each of the six mates pledges fifty dollars and the winner of the first kiss for the night takes the cash.

Marcus decides he thinks the red head from Drover's Run looks like fun and a conversation ensues with Alex's mates about the fact she'd shoot him down in a minute.

Marcus is up for the challenge and takes the bet that he will not only kiss her by the end of the night but bed her as well.

...

Dave chuckles and says. "Marcus I'd be very careful if I was you if she gets wind of this you're a dead man."

Alex is annoyed by the talk and he offers. 'Marcus leave Stevie out of your bets."

Marcus looks at him and says "Why has she got a boyfriend?"

"No but I really don't like you talking about her like that and she sure as hell wouldn't like it."Alex replies.

"Do you want to try and kiss her then?" Marcus asks.

"Well no." Alex responds.

"She's fair game then Alex. She's got a great smile, beautiful eyes and a fabulous figure she's got my stamp of approval."Marcus states as he moves off.

Alex watches as Marcus approaches Stevie, Regan, Kate and Jodie.

...

Marcus chats with the girls and offers to buy a round of drinks and as he moves off to purchase them Alex taps Stevie on the shoulder and says. "Can I have a word with you for a minute?"

Stevie turns towards him looking up she smiles and says. "Yeah sure what's up?'

He takes in her eyes, her smile and her cleavage as he always does and he smiles.

"What are you grinning about?'She asks.

Bending low he offers. "Stevie you've got great cleavage."

She feels her face flush but she laughs out loud and says. "You're drunk."

He grins and says. "No I'm not."

"You must be to come out with that comment in public.' She teases.

"Listen I have to be quick I've got something I have to tell you." He pushes.

...

"Alex I'm up here." She growls.

"Sorry Stevie but after listening to the boys talking about you and looking at you, I think I'm appreciating you even more." He admits.

"You are drunk and you're bloody rambling and so far all you've seen are my breasts! Again I say I'm up here." She growls starting to sound pissed off.

"The boys have put down a wager that they'll be the first to kiss you tonight." He confesses.

Now she really looks pissed off.

"Who? What boys?" She digs sounding hurt and angry.

He grins as says. "Calm down I figure there are a few quick bucks in this for you and I but you have to let me kiss you in public."

She steps back and looks him up and down.

Shaking her head she says. "No Alex I don't think that would be a good idea."

Shocked he asks. "What the bet or the kiss?"

"Both." She answers grumpily.

He steps forward and grinning whispers. "You'd enjoy kissing me."

She grins and placing her hand on his chest she takes a half step back and quips. "If I agree we have a side bet as well."

"Yeah and what's that?"He queries smirking.

She moves closer and says. "If you enjoy the kiss you take me out for dinner."

He smiles at her says. "Too easy Stevie. I'll think about drenching sheep or something that way I won't enjoy it and I won't have to pay for dinner. You're on."

"Well we can't shake on it as they might twig but I agree and we kiss at the bar at ten." She offers.

"Yep me too I'll see you then." He calls as he walks away.

Alex catches up with the others and places his fifty dollar bet, thinking this is just too easy.

...

Stevie sits back with the girls and says "Right so who's taking me up on my bet?"

The others agree and all chip in their cash.

Tess and Nick join them and Nick places a wad of cash in the centre of the table.

Stevie laughs and says. "Bloody hell Nick you did well."

Nick grins and says. "Easy pickings Stevie."

...

For the remainder of the night Alex watches as a couple of the others pursue Stevie and he hates every minute of it.

Alex especially hates watching her laugh and smile with Marcus.

He hates being jealous.

It's probably because he knows they're just using her and he feels protective.

Stevie is a beautiful woman and not just how she looks which he can appreciate but her heart is beautiful too and he feels annoyed that they wouldn't have even thought about that.

He smiles thinking how she'd reacted at his comments, she was such a good friend, and he could say things to her that he couldn't say to any other women.

Alex enjoyed having a girl as his best friend he'd learnt so much about himself from her.

...

Watching as the clock nears ten he begins to feel anxious, nervous and excited.

He thinks about the cash they'll win and the fact they're in on a sting together.

Across the room Stevie looks relaxed and he smiles watching her.

She's so calm, cool and collected in most situations with nerves of steel.

He lifts his beer to his lips and drinks the last few mouthfuls greedily.

Standing he walks towards the bar.

...

Stevie rises and follows him.

"I wish I'd brought a toothbrush now." Stevie jokes.

Alex has purchased two beers and hands one to her and says. "Relax Stevie I love the taste of beer. Cheers."

She chuckles and says "Yeah me too cheers."

They clink glasses and drink.

...

He places his beer back on the bar and whispers. "How do you want to do this?'

She laughs and says. "Don't over think it Alex or you won't enjoy it!"

He smirks at her and says. "You're not getting a dinner out of me Stevie , you're my mate and I'm not going to enjoy it."

"Fair enough."She offers and takes another mouthful of her beer and places the glass on the bar.

...

"Well you could stay sitting there and I could run my hands up your legs like this?" She offers.

He inhales sharply as her hands go all the way to his groin and she brushes her thumb across the front of his jeans.

"Or I could wrap my hands around your neck like this, which is nice because I can feel the muscles of your shoulders." She adds.

Her hands are cool on his neck and she's close enough for him to inhale her perfume.

"But I think I'd prefer if you stand. That way you can look at my cleavage before you kiss me, then I'll know you'll really enjoy the kiss." She states as she hooks his arm gesturing for him to stand.

...

From a distance the Drover's and Kilarney crews watch on amused.

Dave quips. "Like a lamb to the slaughter."

Tess says. "He never stood a chance."

Nick laughs and says. "I can't believe he actually thinks he isn't going to enjoy this."

Riley chuckles and says . " I bet Stevie fifty bucks on this kiss and if she can get him to take her out for dinner I get another fifty."

Marcus quips . " What you bet against me?"

Kate laughs and says. " No offence Marcus but most of the district have been waiting on this kiss for ages."

"We should have placed side bets on how long the kiss would last for?" Jodie offers.

"I'm running the book on that one Jodie. Under a minute or over?" Marcus offers.

"Over." Jodie replies.

...

Standing, Alex looks down at her and grins. "You're right I'm enjoying the view from up here."

Stevie smiles up at him and asks. "Are you ready?"

He nods.

She places her hand on his chest and stands on tip toes.

He watches as her eyes twinkle with mischief.

Placing one hand on her hip he reaches up to hold her face with the other and feels the sensation as her soft, silky hair caressing the back of his hand.

"They're running a book on duration of the kiss too." She whispers.

"Are we in on that as well?" He asks softly his breath warm on her skin.

"I don't care about the money Alex I just want the kiss." She replies.

"Hmmm me too. When are we going to tell them we're married?" He asks as he kisses her neck.

"Depends on if you're the kind to kiss and tell." She sighs as his lips cover hers and the public bar cheers


	2. Chapter 2

In the uproar of the public bar Alex holds his wife in his arms glad for the chance to kiss her openly.

It's a beautiful kiss but he holds back from kissing her as he normally would because no one knows they're married.

Slowly and reluctantly he releases her lips and her body.

Grinning she hits his chest with the back of her hand and says. "You owe me dinner Ryan I know you enjoyed that."

He laughs and pushes her softly before the crowd engulfs them.

...

Stevie leans on the bar and holding two fingers up says. "Two thanks Jane."

The barmaid pours two beers and takes Stevie's money.

Turning she hands Alex one and he smiles and says. "Thanks mate."

"Cheers." She replies as they clink glasses.

...

Surrounded by their friends everyone laughs and jokes about the kiss.

Riley sidles up to Stevie and says. "So do I get my fifty bucks?'

"Well that's up to Alex, Riley so you'd best asks him."Stevie advises.

"Alex by what I saw you owe me fifty bucks."Riley states.

Frowning Alex says. "How do you work that out?"

"Well if you enjoyed the kiss Stevie said you'd give me fifty bucks."He offers.

Alex looks over at Stevie and says. "Why do I have to pay him?"

She shrugs and grins. "You said you wouldn't enjoy it. I told him you would."

"One of us has to pay him?" She says mischief again in her eyes.

...

Alex places his beer on the bar and reaches for his wallet and says. "That's a bloody expensive kiss Stevie! If I'd known it was going to cost that much I would have got my monies worth."

The crowd loves the banter between them.

Nick says. "They're fighting words Alex."

Alex grins and hands the fifty dollar note to Riley.

Stevie says. "Right so if he gets fifty when are you going to buy me dinner?"

Everyone laughs at his reaction. "Bloody hell! What so now I have to buy you a counter meal as well?"

"Well you paid Riley because you enjoyed the kiss which means you get to take me out for dinner but I think Fisher would be much nicer."She replies.

He grins and says. "You're pushing the friendship cowgirl."

Everyone laughs.

...

Half an hour later Marcus walks outside to let Stevie and Alex know that the pool table is theirs.

He's shocked by what her sees.

Quickly he backs away and calls from the doorway. "Alex! Tables yours."

Back inside Nick, Tess, Regan, Kate, Jodie and Riley are sitting talking about the shearing that's to be done on Monday when Marcus rushes over to them and says. "We've been had."

Nick says. "What do you mean?"

Marcus says." I went to tell Stevie and Alex about the pool table being free and they were kissing."

Tess chuckles and says. "Oh that's fantastic maybe it's the beginning of something finally!"

"Oh no Tess men don't kiss women like that on a second kiss, they'd like too but usually the girl stops them! They were very familiar with each other. I only got a glimpse in the semi darkness but I kid you not what we saw in here was nothing compared to the one outside."Marcus responds.

...

Stevie and Alex walk over to the table and begin to play.

Most in the pub take no notice but the Drover's crew watch them for a few minutes.

Regan says. "Oh my god I think he's right. Just the looks between them."

Kate inhales and giggling says. "He just squeezed her butt cheek."

"Mates don't do that!" Nick chuckles.

"Come on let's go and watch the game and see what else we notice." Tess urges.

...

Stevie and Alex are oblivious to the surveillance that is currently happening.

Stevie is at one end of the table and Alex at the other as she leans to take her shot.

Glancing at him she grins and he winks and then frowns.

She follows his gaze and looks at her shirt front.

Her necklace has slipped from inside her shirt.

Quickly she pushes it back then takes her shot.

...

Jodie walks over to her and says. "What's on your necklace Stevie?"

Stevie fobs her off.

Tess grins and says. "Come on Stevie what's the big secret?"

"No secret Tess. I'm just trying to play pool and you're distracting me."Stevie explains.

...

Tess lunges at her neck playfully and Stevie laughs and jumps back holding her shirt tightly around her neck.

Tess lets her go and Stevie smiles but then it fades.

Looking down her shirt she looks concerned as she draws up the broken chain up.

Alex steps forward and places his hand on her stomach feeling for the missing piece.

Amazed everyone nearby is stunned at his action.

"Untuck your shirt Stevie." He tells her.

Lifting the bottom of her shirt a jingling sound is heard and then nothing.

Kate bends and standing grins and asks. "Are these what you've lost?"

...

Stevie glances around the crowd and says. "Kate give them to me please.'

Tess runs over to Kate and pulls her away from Stevie and says. "Kate let me see."

Stopping Tess smiles broadly and says. "Stevie what's going on?"

Annoyed Stevie replies. "Tess please give them back to me?"

Tess reads the inscriptions. "Forever mine Alex with a date and the other one is dated this month with an S and an A threaded through a heart shape."

Everyone looks at Alex.

He grins.

Looking at Stevie he quips. "I guess I have to kiss and tell now Cowgirl?"

She smiles as she walks towards his open arms.

The pub is silent as Alex grins and announces. "Stevie and I are married she's been my wife for almost a month."

No one speaks as they're all stunned until Marcus quips. "Hey if you'd seen the kiss I witnessed outside you'd know that no one kisses a mate like that!"

Everyone laughs and surges forward to congratulate them.

...

As Nick congratulates Alex he says softly. "Harry won't be happy."

"No we know that. Hence the secrecy."Alex explains.

"There's always Stevie's bed on Drover's if you need it!" Nick quips.

"" Yeah I know where it is mate that's where I spent my honeymoon!" Alex says grinning cheekily.

"Never heard a thing."Nick laughs.

"I'm glad to hear that." Alex says laughing.

...

...


End file.
